


all out of mercy (it got left in the grave)

by girlsarewolves



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mercy is an Amazon 'verse, Post-Movie(s), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, animated series background used for Mercy's cinematic background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mercy Graves comes back from the dead, takes control of Lexcorp, and publicly backs her former boss, it's a shock to say the least. And if there is one person who is the most shocked of anyone, it's Lex himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all out of mercy (it got left in the grave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> For the prompt: Mercy lives AU
> 
> This started as a fill for a different prompt (still Mercy and Lex related) but wound up going in a different direction and not fitting that prompt at all, but this one. I also have another fic, a long one-shot I've been working on off and on, that's technically meant to be a fill for this prompt but for Mercy and full of headcanons I have for her, but Mercy is a character that's hard to get a hold on, for me, and I really want to do her justice. But I also really want to write Mercy related fic, so, here we go, another Mercy related fic but from Lex's POV. (Also a difficult character to write, but there's a lot more of him to work with and look on for reference.) Feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

When Mercy Graves comes back from the dead, takes control of Lexcorp, and publicly backs her former boss, it's a shock to say the least. That's certainly one for the presses.  
  
Everyone was certain Mercy Graves died in the Senate bombing, a casualty that Luthor Jr.'s team of lawyers pointed out in their client's defense - which was quickly used against them. If anyone knew what Luthor was doing, it was his faithful, ever present assistant.  
  
If there is one person who is the most shocked of anyone, it's Lex himself. Oh, he'd certainly made arrangements, a few years ago in fact, for Mercy to take over if, for some reason, he was unable to fulfill his role as CEO. When it became necessary to, remove, Mercy from his grand equation, he'd figured those arrangements would only help his lawyers. Not that he'd actually put much thought into what would come after getting rid of Superman.  
  
Not that he'd had much time to think about, well, anything really besides how horrible the food at Arkham is and how he should have known there were things out there worse than Kal El, worse than squeaky clean Clark Jo. No, Lex has been thinking about banging his head against a wall until she listens, because he vastly underestimated the cosmos.  
  
And then - Mercy, Mercy, _Mercy_. Lord have Mercy! There she is on the television in the common area they let him out into only because fights break out so often and generally someone loses an eye or worse. Pretty as ever, though her hair's even shorter. No, no Lex did not see this one coming. The headline that she has secured her place as interim CEO makes sense; the part where they show her publicly stating she's convinced of his innocence, that this is some kind of witch hunt frame job, that part...well that's just as shocking as her being alive.  
  
Lex's lawyers are thrilled when they finally manage to come see him. Oh, this could get him out on bail even, or at the least transferred to a better facility. No, Amanda Waller is not returning their calls. Oh, by the way, Miss Graves has expressed an interest in visiting. Arrangements are being made.  
  
His hair is almost as long as hers is short. That's the first thing he notices when he's brought to the visitation room. He has no idea how she and his lawyers worked this out; there are reasons Batman has sway here and wanted him here. Getting visitors who aren't a part of his legal team was not part of the deal.  
  
He might be complaining. This is not a visit he's been looking forward to.  
  
Mercy smiles. She's pretty when she smiles; well she's always attractive, one of the reasons she's always out in public with him. She is extremely photogenic. There's something about the way she smiles, though, that makes her look much gentler than she really is.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Graves, look at you. Back from the grave, I see." Lex can admit - to himself - that he was scared when Wayne got up close and personal, even if the outfit still looks ridiculous. He can admit - again, to himself - that he got nervous when he found out about the move to Arkham.  
  
That has nothing on the frantic jumble of nerves his innards have turned into now.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Mr. Luthor." Ah, professional as always. Mercy cleans up so well, always has. No one would believe him if he told them his former PA now interim CEO of his company used to be a streetwise thief on par with the infamous Catwoman.  
  
Well, they might believe the part about her being as good as Catwoman.  
  
Lex swallows, visibly. His hands cannot stay still, and he hates it, more than he's ever hated her seeing him like this. At least before she was on his side, looking away to give him privacy, ready to do whatever it took to help him.  
  
Now she's staring, unblinking, still smiling. Now she's the cause, and probably enjoying it; and he can't blame her for it, but he hates her for it because what is human nature if not hypocritical?  
  
"What are you?"  
  
The question just tumbles out of him, as though his gag reflex was triggered and he vomited out the most pressing thought on his mind.  
  
There is the slightest, tiniest shift in her expression; the curve of her smile sharpens, or maybe just seems a little more strained. Her eyes narrow a touch. Did her jaw clench? Yes, yes, he's certain her jaw clenched, briefly. But she doesn't blink; Mercy never breaks her gaze, no, she stares him dead in the eyes as she says, "Why, Mr. Luthor, are you afraid of me?"  
  
Oh. _Joy_.  
  
She's going to make him suffer.  
  
He deserves it. He knows he deserves it. And, if he was being completely open and honest - which isn't really his style, but he'll play that game in his head sometimes - if someone was to get their comeuppance on him, Mercy would be the one he'd prefer. At least he actually likes Mercy. Liked. He isn't sure. He supposes disliking her along with hating her for coming back into his life to haunt him after what he did is a little extreme, even if he's someone who, well, tends to be a little extreme.  
  
Mercy is a metahuman.  
  
That is still sinking in, and she's still _fucking smiling_.  
  
Mercy, a metahuman. Oh, he could laugh, except he really wants to tear his too short hair out - but then he'd have to start all over. Mercy is a metahuman, and he never knew. Never saw the signs. Was that how she was able to balance in stilettos even when running and evading his security team?  
  
She's still smiling, she knows he always liked it when she smiles.  
  
That was the fault of too much Kentucky mash and too much time in Dad's study one night, not even a month after the Black Zero event.  
  
"I don't suppose telling you I hated it had to be that way would help," he says, shifting in his seat. He would really like to stand up, walk around. "No, no, that won't help at all. I could say it wasn't personal, but the entire point was that it was personal. Too personal. You were too close to everything. I did miss you, though," he offers, hunched slightly and annoyed at the way the ends of his hair brushes at his temple. It itches.  
  
Mercy is still smiling. She leans forward, folds her arms on the edge of the table. She looks like a shark; all teeth. "If it's any consolation, _Lex_ , I was unaware of what I truly am during the entire time I was under your employ."  
  
Oh, she's pressing the dagger in deep.  
  
"Well, that's, that's good to know. At least I wasn't the only one in the dark." It's not really much of a consolation, but he's assuming she's not actually trying to console him, all things considered. No, it's not any consolation at all, and Lex laughs, can't help it. It's all just so...fitting. The last one he thought would come for him, and she's the one who could hurt him the most.  
  
That's why he left her to die, isn't it?  
  
But now she's here anyway, and if he'd told her to stay in Metropolis, let him handle the hearing on his own, she'd probably still be standing by his side. Actually, on his side, not simply pretending because it's a fun way to fuck with his head.  
  
"I want you to know, Mr. Luthor, that I will be ensure Lexcorp continues to head towards your vision of it. I think you will be very pleased with the future of your company." She leans a little more forward, as forward as allowed, and her smile slowly fades away; all that time he wanted it gone, he very much wants it back. The cold look in her eyes is a little more worrisome than Superman's glowing red. "I was always, only, on your side, Lex. Through everything. and I knew, everything, you did. Someone like that? Is not the person you want against you."  
  
He swallows once, twice, takes a shuddering breath and then, because he just can't help himself, smiles. "Look at you, Mercy. Not a shred of mercy in you for me. No, I wouldn't expect there to be." He sighs, almost wishes he could touch her, but even if he could he doesn't think he'd have to nerve to anymore. Not now, not knowing what she is. He couldn't even bring himself to touch Superman, not when it had really counted. He's touched Mercy a thousand times at least. Huh. Let that sink in. He can't stop smiling. "I really did miss you."


End file.
